


The Band

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair has a surprise for Jim.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 10
Collections: SenThurs.accomplice





	The Band

“What’s the name of the band, again, Chief?”

“Accomplice.”

“And is it good?”

“Very good!”

“Well, let me change clothes, and we’ll go hear it.”

“Okay.”

Five minutes later, they were getting into Blair’s car and driving to the place where the band played.

The bar was crowded, and Jim thought that was a very good sign. The band had to be really good if it was so popular.

When they went into the bar, several persons greeted Blair, and he introduced Jim to some of them. They got near the counter and asked for two beers.

Suddenly, Blair said he had to go to talk to someone, left the bottle on the counter and left.

Jim was waiting for him to come back, when the lights lowered. Some spotlights went on on a stage at the back of the bar. _Where’s Sandburg?_ Jim thought. _Ah, there he is. Wait, what’s he doing on the stage?_

The crowd was clapping and hollering. When the noise lowered, Blair spoke on the microphone.

“Hi, friends! ‘Accomplice’ is once again on stage, after a pretty long time. We’re going to start with a song I wrote recently called ‘Friendship or love’. Hope you like it!”

The song started, and Jim saw, amazed, that Blair was singing. His baritone voice sounded very good. The song was about a man that had fallen in love with his friend, and had a hard time about whether to tell this to his friend or not.

After that song, the band played others, all of them very good, but Jim couldn’t help think about that first song. Blair had said he had written it recently. Maybe it was about Jim? Jim wasn’t very sure about his feelings towards his friend, but he had the faint idea that they were past the stage of friendship, and were turning into something else. Something deeper. Was it caused by the sentinel stuff? He didn’t know.

Finally, the band’s performance came to an end. The crowd clapped and hollered loudly. Blair descended from the stage and went towards Jim, surrounded by people that greeted him.

When he arrived near his friend, Jim told him, “Wow! You are a box full of surprises, Chief!”

“Yeah, I wanted to give you that surprise. Did you like the band?”

“The band is awesome, but the best is your voice. I didn’t know you could sing that well, Sandburg.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

Jim was about to say, _I wish I could know them all,_ when he realized that was very near to flirting, so he shut up.

Then the band members arrived and Blair introduced Jim to all of them. They drank some more beers, except for Blair, who had to drive home.

When they arrived at the loft, they went straight to getting ready for bed. But Jim had a thorn nailed in his mind and had to settle his doubts or else he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

“Sandburg… I have to ask you something.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“That first song you sang, was it for me?”

Blair lowered his head.

“Yeah, Jim, I wrote it for you.”

Blair expected an insult or two. When they didn’t arrive, he raised his head, only to see Jim with the broadest smile he had ever seen him wearing.

“That’s good, Chief, ‘cause I feel the same for you.”

They hurried to get close to each other and hugged, feeling happy.

They kissed, and when the kiss ended, Blair yawned.

“We’re both very tired, Chief. Why don’t we go to sleep, each one in his own bed? We’ll talk about this tomorrow. Okay?”

“Okay, Jim. See you tomorrow.”

After a brief kiss, they parted to go to their bedrooms. That night they both dreamed of a jaguar and a wolf in the blue jungle.


End file.
